


But Sue? I Still Hate That Name

by AnotherPhanficWriter



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Songfic, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherPhanficWriter/pseuds/AnotherPhanficWriter
Summary: There was a boy, and his dad named him Sue.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 13





	But Sue? I Still Hate That Name

**Author's Note:**

> An interesting take on a Johnny Cash song - a boy named Sue. I've been getting into trans rights and this just popped in my head. So I hope you enjoy it? It's super short

A boy named Sue.

When he turned 6, that was when he realised the name Sue wasn't meant for him. 

There was something in his head, like a twitch that told him the name Sue was wrong. 

It had took him another four years, on his tenth birthday to understand why. Boys aren't called Sue. No boy in the history of the world has ever had the name Sue. 

He pleaded with his family, trying to make them understand that Sue, that name, that word. It wasn't him. He couldn't possibly be a Sue. 

And eventually they relented. "Well, what would you prefer?", his mother asked. The young child answered, brightly and stood straight.

"Daniel". 

He started secondary school with his new name and couldn't wait to start living his life, for he was no longer a boy called Sue. 

Except it wasn't as simple as that. Dan's name may have changed, but people still saw him as a Sue, and perhaps he still resembled Sue, she was a separate entity from Dan. 

His mother came to him, as helpful and important as she had ever been and explained to him what transgender was. Next came doctors, who didn''t seem to automatically take the word of a thirteen year old child who wasn't happy. Many child psychologists followed suit, asking questions and taking apart any statement he gave them. Then came hormone blockers at 14, then testosterone injections at 18. 

It didn't take Dan long to meet Phil. Beautiful, handsome Phil who had never met Sue, but knew Dan. He knew Dan was the best thing to ever happen to him and Dan was lucky to have found someone who was as compatible with him as anyone could be. He was his soulmate, his missing half. And when Phil held his hand after his top surgery, Dan knew he was going to be sticking around for a long time.

Nearing 29, he looks back at the moment when he was 6 and realised he was a boy called Sue. He despises the name, but he gets that it "gave him a thicker skin". He wasn't born in the wrong body, his journey to get to where he was happy was just a bit longer. 

But Sue? Yeah, he still hated that name. 


End file.
